


Tie

by sacreligiousguy



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacreligiousguy/pseuds/sacreligiousguy
Summary: 台灣背景
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 1





	Tie

八月底的台灣仍處在陽光的炙烤下，柏油路蒸騰起的熱氣使整個城市如海市蜃樓般虛幻，夏蟬奮力歌詠著生命的盡頭，孩子們在公園裡嬉笑玩耍，一切都是再平常不過的夏日景象。

而這些景象此刻都與熱氣一同被隔絕在窗外。空調伴隨著低沉的運轉聲不斷送出涼風，房內只有筆尖與書頁摩擦的沙沙聲與偶有的書頁翻閱聲，書桌前的少年將原本平順的頭髮抓得亂七八糟，好看的五官皺成一團又被他努努鼻子鬆開了，本該盈滿笑容的臉卻堆滿愁緒，看來是遇到了什麼難題。

即將升上國三的陳韋丞正為了開學考而伏案苦讀，就連最心愛的小提琴也只能先冷落在一旁。

門外傳來嗒嗒嗒的腳步聲，隨後“碰！”一聲巨響，房門被大力打開，專注於數學題的陳韋丞被嚇得大力抖了一下，立刻直起身轉頭去看是哪位不速之客敢不敲門就闖他房間。

「楊博堯你嚇死我了！」

看見是友人，陳韋丞呼了口氣撫了撫心口後就垮下肩膀癱到椅背上，這一嚇讓他覺得細胞都死一半了。

戴著眼鏡的少年正勾著不遜於外頭豔陽的燦爛微笑，下垂的眉眼盛滿笑意，仔細看他臉上還有些微細汗，足見外頭的陽光有多麼毒辣。

楊博堯就這樣直勾勾的朝陳韋丞走來，然後在距離他一公尺的地方轉了個圈後雙手插腰站定在陳韋丞面前。

陳韋丞對友人莫名的舉動感到困惑，想著這人是不是熱瘋了？

「怎麼樣？好看吧？」

楊博堯一臉獻寶般的表情，彎起的嘴角笑得張揚，語氣中是滿滿的炫耀，他甚至還裝模作樣的挺了挺胸，想讓自己看起來更威風帥氣。

這時陳韋丞才注意到友人的穿著和平時不一樣，平日只隨意套個T恤短褲就能出門的楊博堯今天卻大不相同，純白的襯衫配上酒紅色的領帶、襯衫下擺被好好收束在黑色西裝褲裡，即使仍在還未抽高的發育階段，合身的西褲也使少年的腿更顯修長，將身材比例襯得更好。

明明還只是個和“大人”二字不沾邊的15歲少年，此時看起來卻像個小大人了。

「還不錯阿，你比賽要穿的嗎？」

陳韋丞的目光帶著欣賞，靠在椅背上來回掃視穿著正式且一臉神氣的楊博堯，這麼正式的服裝肯定不是楊博堯的私服，一定是特別場合要穿的。

「不是，這是我的新制服！」

暑假過後就升格為高一生的楊博堯在今天拿到了新的制服，拿到當下就立刻換上跑來展示給陳韋丞看了。說出這句話時甚至還微微抬高了頭，像隻驕傲著展示羽毛的孔雀，看得出他對自己的新制服也很滿意。

「什麼！？OO高中的制服居然有領帶嗎！？好好喔—」

陳韋丞趴在椅背上滿眼豔羨的看著楊博堯。他一直很嚮往這種西裝式的制服，覺得穿起來一定像漫畫裡一樣帥氣，所以當楊博堯穿著制服出現在他面前時便完美證明了他的猜想。

「哼哼，羨慕吧？冬天還有毛衣可以穿喔！」

楊博堯饒有興致的看著目不轉睛盯著自己制服，好像不把它盯出一個洞就不罷休的友人，只覺得好笑。

陳韋丞那眼巴巴望著自己的樣子就像看著食物擺在眼前，卻被主人勒令不準吃的幼犬一樣，使人心生憐愛。

「要不這樣吧！」

楊博堯鬆開頸間的領帶後將它拿下來，轉手就往陳韋丞頭上套，套上、拉緊，動作一氣呵成，陳韋丞甚至還沒反應過來。

「你這麼喜歡的話就先借給你過過癮，但開學前要記得還我喔！那不吵你唸書了，掰掰！」

說完，楊博堯一陣風似的離開了，只留下陳韋丞及他脖子上的領帶。

「到底是來幹嘛的阿......」

回過神的陳韋丞收回望著門口的視線，試圖將注意力轉回桌上堆積如山的試題跟考卷。

窗外蟬鳴依舊嘈雜，空調依舊嗡嗡作響，熱氣與喧囂依舊被阻隔在窗外。

陳韋丞拎起領帶，盯著手裡酒紅的布料發呆，剛拆封的領帶還留著嶄新的氣味。

「......可惡他穿起來真的很好看，好羨慕。」

陳韋丞甩甩頭放下領帶，讓它自然垂墜在胸前，想得到這件制服就只能考進這所學校了。他拿起筆緩緩轉動著，終於成功將思緒拉回試卷上，腦海裡身穿制服、笑容燦爛的男孩身影，以及酒紅色的領帶也隨即消融在函數公式裡。

這是屬於男孩們再平常不過的夏日午後。

最後，陳韋丞有把領帶還給楊博堯嗎？  
答案是沒有。


End file.
